Punisher 2099
Jake Gallows, a member of the Public Eye Police Force (a private police protection service charging money to citizens) and Church of Thor, lost his mother, brother, and sister-in-law (and was himself seriously injured) when they were slain on the orders of Kron Stone, psychotic son of powerful businessman Tyler Stone. After recovering, Jake comes across the original Punisher's war journal, stolen from the archives of the Public Eye. The last page bore the challenge: "You who find this, I charge you to carry on my work." Soon after, he became the new Punisher. Jake would get revenge against Kron Stone, or so he believed. Kron, after threatening the lives of several children, confronts Jake with a device that stops all high-speed projectiles, such as bullets. Jake pulls a knife and slowly stabs Kron, who seemingly dies. Kron would later take on the mantle of Venom in the pages of Spider-Man 2099. Jake fought against the unique crimes of the dystopian 2099 future. He kills rogue organ-thieves, those who track down and steal organs from unwilling victims. He tries to protect those who cannot afford their police subscriptions and thus are ignored. Conversely, he also goes after those who use their money to get away with crimes. Jake also deals with a technologically minded partner named Matt Axel, and struggles with the uncaring attitudes of his bosses and colleagues towards the poor and the attentions of a police psychiatrist who believes Jake is up to something. Jake battled such foes as the Street Surgeons, Saucers (who he executed after the death of one of his victims), the Cyber-Nostra, and Multi-Fractor. Over the course of the series, he would deal with a recurring villain who causes grotesque physical transformations with his hand, named the Fearmaster. For a time, Jake establishes a prison underneath his house (regular prisons have been abolished) and instead years are subtracted from people's lives by injection. Occasionally, he would sentence one to death in a molecular destabilizer if he felt their crimes truly horrific. Jake himself ponders the merits of such a facility. After a carefully planned breakout, most of the prisoners died. The prison was rarely seen again. Along with other current era heroes, such as Bloodhawk, Spider-Man, andRavage, the new Punisher would help to bring down the false Norse Gods. He struck the final blows against Thor, his patron deity. Jake encounters several "versions" of classic heroes where he arrives to protect a poor neighborhood from a Cyber Nostra land grab. The people, celebrating the old heroes by dressing up like them, reject Jake's violent ways, even when the Nostra kill the "Barrio Man", their leader. When all the Nostra are dead, the new Barrio Man, who seems to be someone else with an identical costume, approaches Jake. He expresses gratitude for Jake's help, but asks that he leave. Unlike his predecessor, Jake is completely unwilling to kill corrupt police officers, no matter how heinous their crimes. In one instance, he refuses after several officers try and kill him with a cyborg gladiator. After Jake manages to kill the gladiator, the officers attempt to kill Jake themselves. He hides, refusing to fire, but his suit is over-ridden by his partner Matt, who kills the cops (ironically, Matt himself is a policeman, and, as a more sensible, charitable man, usually acts as Jake's conscience). Matt would be involved with several more incidents with the Punisher, sometimes teaming up with others to help him. Jake later confronts illegal hoverboard racers. These races would result in many deaths, as the riders were not averse to tricking each other into fatal obstacles. Oddly, racers would willingly catch any opponents who fell off their board. Corruption Ultimately, Jake would become the premiere law enforcer under the Doom administration, as the Minister of Punishment, head of the Ministry of Punishment, Federal Law Enforcement for the United States.He creates a new police force with wide-ranging powers. Curfews are enforced. The age of legal responsibility is lowered to seven. Matt Axel joins up with the Punisher again, working out of his mobile base. He literally quits on the spot after believing Jake has gone too far in employing thought-crime devices. In detecting homicidal tendencies in one man, the devices scan the neighbors next door who are simply enjoying spousal activities. It is not confirmed what the activities are, but the Punisher clearly indicates he disapproves of them, that they are not illegal yet.The homicidal man is confronted and subdued after attacking a S.H.I.E.L.D. officer. The Punisher forces one of his officers to kill the man. During this time, he confronts an alternate reality version of himself that is much more brutal.Jake Gallows is killed by the Wave Spiders of Herod, after Herod gives an order to kill superheroes as part of his overthrowing of Doom's presidency. Return In Spider-Verse event, Jake is in fact alive, after he was contacted by Spider-Man when he and Lady Spider traveled back to 2099 A.D. in order to dissect the clone body of the Inheritor Daemos for clues on how to defeat his brethren. At the same time they had captured the new Daemos and locked him up in a stasis. But this wasn't able to hold him like Miguel originally thought, Daemos used the field to his advantage, he killed himself so another clone could be transported back there with his essence uploaded into it to finish off the two spiders. But as Daemos made his way to Alchemax, he was blasted off the flying vehicle by the Punisher. Jake confronted Daemoswith his advanced weapons dealing a good amount of damage to the Inheritor, going as far as beating him repeatedly in the face with a titanium baseball bat and using a plasma gas cannon to burn the ground causing Daemos to fall through. Jake's distraction gave Spider-Man and Lady Spider ample time to transport back to the spider safe zone Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Officials Category:Vengeful Category:Anti Hero Category:Tragic Category:Deceased Category:One-Man Army Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Successors Category:Superheroes Category:Legacy